Various processes are known for the conversion of gaseous hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks, especially methane from natural sources, for example natural gas, associated gas and/or coal bed methane, into liquid products, especially methanol and liquid and optionally solid hydrocarbons, particularly paraffinic hydrocarbons. At ambient temperature and pressure these hydrocarbons may be gaseous, liquid and (often) solid. Such processes are often required to be carried out in remote and/or offshore locations, where no direct use of the gas is possible. Transportation of gas, for example through a pipeline or in the form of liquefied natural gas, requires high capital expenditure or is simply not practical. This holds true even more in the case of relatively small gas production rates and/or fields. Re-injection of gas will add to the costs of oil production, and may, in the case of associated gas, result in undesired effects on crude oil production. Burning of associated gas has become an undesirable option in view of depletion of hydrocarbon sources and air pollution. A process often used for the conversion of carbonaceous feedstocks into liquid and/or solid hydrocarbons is the well-known Fischer Tropsch process.
For a general overview for the Fischer-Tropsch process reference is made to Fischer-Tropsch Technology, Studies in Surface Science and Catalysis, Vol. 152, Steynberg and Dry (ed.) Elsevier, 2004, Amsterdam, 0-444-51354-X. Reference is further made to review articles in Kirk Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chem. Techn. and Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Ind. Chem.
The Fischer Tropsch process can be used for the conversion of hydrocarbonaceous feed stocks into liquid and/or solid hydrocarbons. The feed stock (for example natural gas, associated gas, coal-bed methane, (crude) oil fractions, biomass or coal) is converted in a first step into a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide (this mixture is referred to as synthesis gas or syngas). The syngas is then converted in one or more steps over a suitable catalyst at elevated temperature and pressure into paraffinic compounds ranging from methane to high molecular weight molecules comprising up to 200 carbon atoms, or, under particular circumstances, even more.
The hydrocarbonaceous feed suitably is methane, natural gas, associated gas or a mixture of C1-4 hydrocarbons. The feed comprises mainly, i.e. more than 90 v/v %, especially more than 94%, C1-4 hydrocarbons, and especially comprises at least 60 v/v percent methane, preferably at least 75%, more preferably 90%. Very suitably natural gas or associates gas is used. Suitably, any sulphur in the feedstock is removed.
The hydrocarbons prepared are suitably C3-200 hydrocarbons, more suitably C4-150 hydrocarbons, and especially C5-100 hydrocarbons, or mixtures thereof. These hydrocarbons or mixtures thereof are liquid at temperatures between 5 and 30° C. (1 bar), especially at about 20° C. (1 bar), and usually are paraffinic of nature, while up to 30 wt %, preferably up to 15 wt %, of either olefins or oxygenated compounds may be present.
Depending on the catalyst and the process conditions used in the Fischer-Tropsch reaction, normally gaseous hydrocarbons, normally liquid hydrocarbons and optionally normally solid hydrocarbons are obtained. It is often preferred to obtain a large fraction of normally solid hydrocarbons. These solid hydrocarbons may be obtained up to 85 wt % based on total hydrocarbons, usually between 50 and 75 wt %.
Numerous types of reactor systems have been developed for carrying out the Fischer Tropsch reaction. For example, Fischer Tropsch reactor systems include fixed bed reactors, especially multitubular fixed bed reactors, fluidised bed reactors, such as entrained fluidised bed reactors and fixed fluidised bed reactors, and slurry bed reactors such as three-phase slurry bubble columns and ebulated bed reactors.
In all types of reactors, there will be a reduction in the catalyst activity over time, generally due to catalyst deactivation. Generally, the activity of the catalyst can be restored by means of regeneration. However, even when applying regular regenerations, over a period of one year the catalyst may decrease by 10 to 90%, more often between 20 to 50%, based on CO-conversion to hydrocarbon products, and keeping all other conditions the same. For fixed-bed reactors, the reactor must be taken off-line for regeneration, and an in-situ treatment with hydrogen at elevated temperature and pressure, or, in the case of severe deactivation, a combination of hydrogen and oxygen treatments, will largely restore the initial activity. Occasionally the catalyst is regenerated ex-situ. After several regenerations however, the catalyst activity has dropped to a certain minimum level and new, fresh catalyst is loaded. In slurry reactors the catalyst may be regenerated in-situ or ex-situ, for instance by removing a certain fraction for a regeneration facility.
For all types of reactor, there will also always be occasions when it is desired to take the reactor off-line for repairs, maintenance, cleaning, etc. There will also be occasions when the reactor is not providing optimal running, and requires to be taken off-line for inspection and/or checking. There is also always the possibility of an accident leading to a sudden reduction, i.e. a reduction of the production of capacity of for instance 20 or 50% in a period of a few hours or even less, in the production capacity of a reactor, which requires it to continue the production at a lower level or requires it to be taken off-line for inspection and/or repair.
The production capacity of a reactor can also be reduced where the amount, i.e. volume, of catalyst is reduced, or the overall liquid volume is reduced. In one way, this could be the blocking of one or more tubes of a fixed bed reactor. In another way, this could be the reduction, for whatever reason, e.g. catalyst regeneration, of the amount of catalyst in a slurry bed reactor.
In general, there are a number of physical and chemical factors why there can be a reduction in the production capacity of a reactor. In many cases, the reduction may be a combination of such reasons. The reduction in production capacity could be one or a number of factors, due to sudden changes, or whose effect is only noticed suddenly despite gradual change. This invention deals especially with those situations in which one or more reactors need to be taken off-line.
Any reduction in production capacity of a reactor needs to be considered, especially in an integrated production facility, and more especially in a large integrated production facility.
Any time when a complete reactor is taken off-line results is a more serious reduction in the capacity of a multi-reactor assembly, at least when keeping all other parameters more or less the same.
However, syngas production is a highly optimised process which is generally carried out at a highly optimised rate of production. This can be seriously affected by any real or significant reduction in the production of the syngas, which would be the expected operation of any reduction in the reactor capacity and/or efficiency.
Further, many integrated processes, especially large integrated processes, have a utility balance. That is, the energy and/or chemical outputs of one or more parts of the overall facility are in co-ordination with the energy and/or output of one or more other parts. These include heat transfer between exothermic and endothermic processes, the use of recycle streams, balance of energy requirements based on expected output, distillation equipment, hydrogenation capacity, hydrocracking capacity as well as the use or reuse of non-commercial products. Many large industrial facilities require significant preparation and running to achieve the optimal utility balance, and the reduction in production capacity of a reactor can effect this utility balance, either directly or indirectly. In addition, in the case that on air separation unit is used, it is preferred to run this unit at its design capacity, rather than at a lower level.
Thus, it is generally desired to at least maintain the syngas production at its optimal level.